Digimon: Angel of Darkness
by TheWhiteSpirit1
Summary: Young Ava thought she was going to be alone forever till Impmon came into her life. But Impmon was forced to leave her to fight a war in the digital world. When he returns after many years as Beelzemon, he finds out something so shocking about Ava...and he developed feelings for her more then just a friend...BeelzemonxOC


Prologue

The Real World and the Digital World. Two different worlds. One is home to the Digimon and the other, home to the humans. For many, many years both worlds were separated from each other, but yet were close together. Barely touching. Both worlds did not know of the other existence. That is, until one faithful day. A strange cosmic disturbance caused the Real World and the Digital to crash into each other making both worlds into one world. When the humans first met the Digimon they were afraid and wanted to destroy them, but their children made friends with the Digimon showing their families and other humans that not all Digimon were evil.

From there on humans and Digimon lived in harmony with each other. Some became friends, partners, and on very rare occasions..even became lovers. At one point a group of computer scientists that were studying and researching on Digimon and the Digital World, decided to experiment on Digimon. During their experiments they gave the Digimon noticeable genders.. 

* * *

30 years passed since both worlds became one, on the digital side of the world, a young warrior Digimon, named Agunimon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, decided he wanted to check out the humans.

"I wonder what the humans are like..I've only seen a few come and visit our side...I really want to check them out! Buuut..Lobomon will get pissed if I don't tell him where I am going.." Agunimon muttered to himself, laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up, jumped off his bed, and walked out of his room to find his best friend. The Ten Legendary Warriors lived in a large mansion like base that served their operations and as their home.

Agunimon walked down the hallway, spotting Kazemon and Ranamon arguing over something, again. He rolled his eyes finding their arguments to be stupid and annoying. As he walked past the kitchen area he saw Arbormon eating a large plate of hamburgers. He couldn't help, but chuckle to himself at his teammate's appetite. He soon found Lobomon in the living room, mediating with Loweemon, who was reading a book at the moment.

"Hey Lobomon? Can I talk for you for a minute?" Agunimon asked. Lobomon looked up from his mediating. "What is it Agunimon?" He asked.

"I'm going to visit the humans and check them out." Agunimon said. Lobomon stared at him for what it seemed like hours before replying, "I don't know Agunimon, we have a responsibility to the digital part of the world. We have to protect it from the _Dark Area.."_

"I know that, but nothing has happened since we became one world. It's been quiet in that area for 30 years now."

"He does have a point, Lobomon.", Loweemon added without looking up from his book and flipped to the next page. Lobomon glanced over to Loweemon then back at Agunimon. He let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, but if anything happens, we'll call for you, alright?"

"Got it. See ya around Lobomon." Agunimon smiled taking off.

 _'I do hope nothing bad happens while you're gone, Agunimon...'_ Lobomon thought before retreating to his room. 

* * *

The Warrior of Flame walked off the Trailmon and onto the platform. Trailmons were used to help transport both humans and digimon from one world to the other. He looked around seeing not many humans. Then he noticed it was dark. He looked up to the sky and saw it was night time.

"So how long are you staying?" Trailmon asked, curiously wondering. Agunimon shrugged to his fellow digimon.

"No idea. Thanks for the ride Trailmon." Agunimon said before walking off. As he walked his feral blue eyes examined everywhere he went till he came to a small town called Ashville.

His head turned from side to side, curiosity present in his facial expression. "So this is where humans live.." The Digimon began walking about the streets, touching the trees, a little startled as a bird flew from a branch above and gave a cry.

He started walking towards a pathway, or what looked like one to him. "How interesting.." Agunimon vocalized, stepping onto the black pavement and kneeling down to brush his fingers against a yellow dotted line along the middle of the trail. "What could these mean..?" He mumbled to no one.

As Agunimon examined the yellow dotted line a car came around the corner. He was startled by the bright light and heard a honk. As the car drew closer Agunimon jumped up and landed on the hood of the car causing it the come to a quick stop.

With a yelp, he fell forward onto the road, lightly skinning his cheek. After gaining some strength, the warrior stood up, groaning slightly. He rubbed his head, letting out a curse word at the pain. His vision returning to him as he squinted through the bright lighting, Agunimon felt his face redden at the sight of a woman with noticeably black hair, who was looking through the window of the car.

"H-Hey you alright?" She asked from her car. The Warrior of Flame stared at her for a long while. "Hey mister! Wake up!" She called out. "You're in the road!"

Agunimon shook free from his gaze, looking at her for a few moments before leaping up and pulling off her car door, scoping the poor confused woman up, and proceeding to set it ablaze. The woman in his arms gasped.

"What are you doing?!" She asked with shock in her voice.

"Saving you from that BEAST of course~! No need to thank me." Agunimon purred, setting her down and watching it burn. The woman started at him before slapping him. "That was not a beast! That was my car! You idiot! Don't you know what a c-" She stopped and looked him over for a minute. "Wait a second...are you a digimon?" She asked.

He winced and turned back to her, rubbing his now sore face. "No I don't know what a fucking 'car' is and yes I'm a Digimon." He replied, now a little pissed off.

"Oh...that would explain why you torched my car..I'm so sorry. I thought you were a human...well you do look like a human who is cosplaying. I'm very sorry." She said blushing from embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head. _'Great job Mia...you pissed off a Digimon...lets hope he doesn't hold grudges..'_

"What's cos..playing..? Oh never mind!" Agunimon groaned, a little flustered. "I-It's fine. I'll uhm..I'll take you home I guess.." He turned to the 'car', which was now just a burning husk of metal. "That..Thing won't do you much good."

"Yeah..no kidding..." She crossed her arms staring at her car. They suddenly heard sirens. Mia sighed heavily. "Oh great here comes the police and fire fighters... **YOU'RE** going to have to explain to them what happened.."

Agunimon scowled, folding his arms. "Fine.."

He sat down on the nearest wooden bench, whipping his hair back, waiting for the police and fire fighters to arrive. Few minutes later, the fire fighters put out the fire as a heavy set police officer came over to Mia.

"What happened here, Miss?" he asked. Mia sighed a bit rubbing her templates.

"Well you see that digimon over can explain to you what happened.." Mia said pointing to Agunimon, who was relaxing on the bench. The officer went over to The Warrior of Flame.

"Care to explain what happened?" the officer asked. Agunimon gave a slight huff. He stood back up, standing at around six foot five. "I torched her car."

"Why did you torch her car, Mr. Digimon?" The officer asked, writing on a small note pad.

"That's Mr. Agunimon to you, human." He growled, noticeably not wanting to talk to him. "And I made her...'car ablaze because I figured it was a beast of some sort."

The officer wrote the rest onto his note pad before putting it away in his breast pocket. "Alright then Agunnymon. I figure you have just entered our world. I advise you not to do this again." He warned before walking away.

" _ **IT'S AGUNIMON!**_ " He yelled after, groaning and throwing his arms up. Mia giggled a bit finding him to be very funny. "Well let's get going Agunimon before you get arrested." She said walking off. She stopped and turned to him glancing over her shoulder. "You coming?"

"Yea, yeah.." He mumbled, moving his feet along. "I am starting to hate the human world."

After they had reached Mia's house, Agunimon sleepily stumbled in, giving an overexgerated yawn. Which Mia caught and began to yawn herself.

"I'm beat..." Agunimon said looking around the house as Mia turned on a few lights. "So um...where can I sleep?"

"There's a guest bedroom you can stay in. It's down the hallway to the left." She pointed down the hallway, hanging her purse and coat on the rack next to the door. "Let me give you a quick tour." She added. She showed him where the bathroom, bedroom, living room, and kitchen was at. "You can stay as long as you want." She said with a smile. Agunimon looked at her with a light blush under his mask.

"T-Thanks." He mumbled back as he went to the guest room. The Warrior of Flame slipped off his armor, and lay down on the bed, instantly dosing off. Mia, who was in the bathroom taking a shower and in her red and black plaid pattern pjs, came to the guest room. When she opened the door to check on Agunimon, she instantly blushes. _'Oh my gosh!'_ she thought closing the door quickly. She rushed back to her bedroom, blushing brightly. She leaned against the door of her room when she entered. _'Nice body..'_

The next morning came quickly. Mia woke up and put on her robe and slippers before making her bed. She went to the kitchen, pulling out eggs, bacon, and biscuits.

Agunimon slept peacefully till his nose picked up the scent of something delicious. He arose from his slumber, shaking his yellow mane of hair. He strode into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of black , tight boxers. "'Morning, Mia." He yawned, stretching. Mia was sitting at the table eating her breakfast. She took a sip of her tea when she looked over to Agunimon only to blush and spit out her tea.

"O-Oh my goodness!" She yelped covered her face blushing hard. "P-Put clothes on!"

"Hm?" He looked at her with confusion, then glanced at himself. "Oh. Pardon me for being so lewd." Agunimon chuckled, walking out and back to his current room. Returning now in his armor, he sat down at the main table in the kitchen across from Mia. "Better now?" He inquired.

Mia cleared her throat, blushing light. "Yes.." She took a sip of her tea glancing away. _'I never knew that Digimon had...attractive bodies..'_

"You alright there?" Agunimon questioned, gently cupped her face with his slightly large hands. "You feel like you're burning up."

Mia stared at him then gulped pulling away. She adjusted her glasses. "Y-Yes I'm fine..." She got up and picked up a plate from the kitchen counter. "I made you breakfast." She said placing the plate in front of the Warrior of Flame. It was scrambled eggs with cheese on top, three pieces of bacon, and a biscuit covered with butter and grape jelly.

"Oh?" He glanced down at the plate of food. "W..What is it?" Agunimon prodded at the eggs on his plate with a look of immense confusion.

"It's scrambled eggs with cheese on top, bacon, and a biscuit." Mia said from the kitchen as she cleaned up her breakfast mess.

"What are 'eggs'?" He repeated the word awkwardly, looking at her. "I mean I know about digi-eggs, but...these don't look like eggs.." Mia looked back at him before giggling then explained about the eggs.

Agunimon had a dumbfound expression as she finished.

"So..What you're telling me is..That some human, one day, just decided 'oh hey the next thing that comes out of this creature's ass, we are having for dinner!'..Right?" He said in a mildly serious tone. Mia stared at him, looking like she was about to burst. She let out a burst of laughter, bending over holding her stomach as she laughed loudly.

"I am serious." He looked at Mia, greatly confused. Mia soon calmed down, panting. "I-i never heard it like that before, but I guess so." She giggled wiping a tear away from her green eye. She was being to like him more, he was quite hilarious. Agunimon groaned and shook his mane, blushing a tad as he glanced away from Mia.

"Go ahead and try them . They're good for you."

"NO WAY!" Agunimon nudged the plate away from with a disgust look on his face, not wanting to be anywhere near them.

"Oh come on Agunimon. Don't act like a baby." Mia huffed crossing her arms.

"I am no baby!" Agunimon growled, fluffing his hair behind his shoulders as he reached for the silver fork. "Fine, I'll eat your cooked chicken embryos." He stabbed a little with his utensil, and placed it in his mouth. "...OH MY GODS!" He cried out, spitting it back out onto the plate, gagging with an over-the-top screech. Mia fell over laughing holding her stomach. "Oh my dosh! You are hiliraous!" She laughed.

Agunimon whimpered, drinking an entire glass of water. "That was absolutely DISGUSTING. You lied to me." He huffed with a chuckle. "I didn't lie to you." She said getting up and wiping her tears away. "They are good. There are some people or digimon, in this matter, don't like eggs."

"I guess.." The Digimon nudged the plate of food away, wrinkling his nose at them.

"At least try the bacon and the biscuit. I swear everyone loves bacon." Mia said with a bright smile on her peach skinned face.

"NO WAY!" Agunimon yelped, cringing slightly at the sight, "Your human food scares me.."

"If you're going to stay in the human side of the world you got to learn to eat our food. Besides bacon isn't out of some creature's ass." She took a bite of one. "Mmm! So good!" She hummed at the flavor. He stared at her. "You treat me as if I am a child." Agunimon huffed, folding his arms.

"Cause you're acting like one. Should I treat you like a baby digimon or a grown up digimon? You chose pal.." She said munching on bacon, adjusting her red frame glasses again.

"Woman.." Agunimon began, a growl in his throat. "If I did not find your company soothing, you would be burnt." He gave Mia a glare and then slowly put a piece of bacon in his mouth with continuing to stare unamused. As he slowly munched on the bacon he actually found it yummy.

Mia sent him a glare and slapped him. "How dare you threaten me! If you threaten me again I'm calling the digi-police!" She yelled marching off to her room and quickly got dressed in her nurse clothes. She grabbed her purse. "I'll see you later!" She slammed the door loudly and marched off to the bus stop.

"D-Digi-police?! WE DON'T HAVE THOSE!...Do we?" Agunimon groaned, face planting onto the table with a huff. Mia walked down to the bus stop and sat down sighing heavily. _'He's so stubborn!'_ she thought.

Agunimon huffed, his arms folded as he sat at the kitchen table still. "Human females are such strange creatures.." 

* * *

Later that night, Mia came home exhausted. She slowly stumbled into the house excepting to find Agunimon gone. Then she heard a loud snore. She turned on the light and found The Warrior of Flame laying on the couch, snoring slightly, with her book on his yellow-maned head. His horned mask lay on the coffee table in from of her leather sofa. She grunted a bit and removed the book, but froze when she saw his face. Her face turned blood red as she stared. Agunimon purred a tad in his sleep, shuddering a bit as she removed her book.

Lightly, she stroked his face, blushing. _'He's gorgeous...I should wake him up...'_ She thought. She grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on his face. Agunimon yelped, falling clean off Mia's couch, and onto the floor with a slight thud. "H-HEY!" Mia chuckled a bit.

"What was that for!?" He asked. "I wanted to wake you up"

"By dumping water on me?!"

"Yes." She giggled with a grin. He groaned then noticed how tired she looked. "Hey why do you look so tired?" He asked.

"Oh I was very busy today at the hospital. There was a bus accident..." She yawned sitting on the couch. Suddenly Agunimon scooped her up. She yelped in surprise. "W-What are you doing?" She asked trying to hide her blush. "You need to sleep" He said as he carried her back to her room. He sent her on the bed. "T-Thank you.." She said before she fell asleep. Agunimon smiled and stroked her face. He went to his room.

The next day, it was Mia's day off so she was laying down some rules of her house. "So...those are the rules if you're going to stay with me, understand?"

"Yes mother" Agunimon replied with a chuckle. Mia stared at him with a twitch in her eyes before she tackled him to the ground, ripping off his shirt and proceed to tickle him.

"E-EXCUSE ME?!" Agunimon yelped with surprise as he fell to the floor, instantly grabbing both of Mia's hands. "N-no" He blushed hard as she was directly on top of him. She chuckled and wiggled her hands free, then tickled his side. He gave a scream and started laughing. "Unhand me t-this instant!" Agunimon cried out, struggling.

"Make me pretty boy!" She laughed as she kept tickling him. His face flushed blood red. "Then I will!" He retorted, flipping her off him, and getting face to face with her. She yelped as she landed on the floor. She stared up at him blushing a tad. "Who's your daddy?" Agunimon grinned suggestively before bursting out laughing and unpinning her.

Mia sat up blushing madly. "Very funny...goofball.." She stuck her tongue at him cutely. "Mhm, I know, cutie~" He chuckled, lifting up her chin and touching his nose against hers; then stood up and walked down the hall. "I'm going to shower."

She watched him leave the room and blushes heavily. _'Curse him and his good looks! Wait...Am I falling in love with a Digimon?!'_ She held her blushing face, squeaking a bit.

Agunimon gave a small chuckle at Mia's soft squeak as he stepped into the bathroom. As he showered he continued to think about the human who nearly killed him with her..car. _'She's so beautiful..Even though she may be human..'_

After he was finished, he threw his yellow and wet matted hair back into a towel and slipped one around his waist.

The Digimon stepped out, shuddering at the cold air against his bare chest. Mia was dusting and heard the door open from the bathroom, looking over. Her face went completely red and dropped her duster then fainted. He watched her fall over.

"M-Mia you alright there..?" Agunimon walked over slowly and carefully, examining her. Then was about to slapped her but paused. "Wait..Maybe not the best idea to wake a female.." He voiced aloud, looking at the glass of water on the counter. "Aha, that'll work." Agunimon stood up and took the small mug in his grasp, and dumped it on Mia's face.

Mia jolted awake and coughed. "Oi! What was tha-" She stopped when she saw half naked Agunimon hovering over her. She covered her nose, blushing heavily. "I-I have to go!" She ran off. He watched her lope off, feeling confused. "O-okay?"

* * *

A year after Agunimon's attempted to car surf, him and Mia had become inseparably good friends. Mia began to realize she had developed feelings for Agunimon. She wanted to tell him but she was afraid that he might not like her cause she wasn't a digimon herself. Agunimon had been struggling with the same problem, himself.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in December; Agunimon had just come to realize that snow (in his eyes) was terrifying.

He had hurried into the house from walking about in the white frozen liquid with Mia, and shuddered. "That was absolutely horrifying.."

Mia took off her jacket giggling at his reaction. "You're so funny Aguni." She smiled hanging up her coat, scarf, and beanie.

"I wasn't joking." He laughed slightly, unzipping his own jacket. "It was too cold for my tastes." The Digimon set his hands on fire, sighing with relief at the warmth.

"Cause you're use to the warm temperatures from your home." Mia said closing the door and going over to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. "I suppose." He replied with a soft smile as he followed Mia into the kitchen.. "Looks like we got back just in time, huh?" Agunimon said, peering out the now snow-coated window.

Mia glanced over. "Yep. Perfect time for hot chocolate and movies." She smiled finishing the hot chocolate and gives him a cup with marshmallows and whip cream. He returned a smile, taking the mug. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Agunimon walked over into the living room to turn on the TV. Mia grabbed her mug and joined him on the couch, smiling.

As he flipped on the movie, there was a slight popping noise as all the lights went out.

Mia yelped. "Oh darn...power went out...looks like no movies tonight." She chuckled shivering a bit and went to start the fire. Agunimon watched her. "Here" the Knight stepped over, lighting his hand ablaze then grabbing a log and causing it to begin to burn. "There we go." He purred, playing with a small ball of flame.

Mia smiled. "Thanks Aguni. I'm glad I have you around." She giggled then shivered from the cold.

"Likewise." He replied, noticing Mia's shivering. "Come here, you're making me cold looking at you." Agunimon scoped her up into a hug, pulling a blanket over himself and the shaking woman.

Mia blushes heavily and looks up at him before slowly snuggling into him for warmth. "T-Thanks."

Agunimon felt his face light up red as he smiled contently. "You're welcome." Agunimon rested his chin on Mia's head, before clearing his throat slightly. "H-hey Mia..?"

Mia glanced up at him. "Yes?" She replied.

"I-I'm n-not sure how to say this but.." He paused, starting to blush harder. "..Ihavegraduallyfalleninlovewithyouandreallycouldn'tkeepitasecretmuchlongerwowthisisawkward." The Knight blurted out.

Mia just stared him before giggling. "Excuse me? What did you say?" She asked.

The Digimon began to blush immensely hard. "I-I-I've fallen for you.." He bit his bottom lip, becoming very nervous.

Mia stared at him again but this time her eyes were wide and her face blushing heavily, "Y-You have..?" She suddenly hugged him crying with joy. "I've fallen in love with you too Aguni!"

Agunimon held Mia tightly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Oh thank Azulongmon..." He looked her in the eyes and leaned in, kissing her and purring. Mia blushes brightly and slowly kisses him back feeling sparks as they kissed sharing their love for each other for the first time…


End file.
